Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-11365739-20170731172152/@comment-11365739-20170830192044
In fact, on second thought, we do not know if Sonic needed his super form or not. Yes, his main motive was to purify Chaos, but maybe it was also because he did not have enough power (I'm not quite sure about this). Anyway, I do not know what we do discussing this point if, as I said God will know how many times, in Generations it is affirmed that Sonic and metal without equal, so Metal has also become quite more powerful over time. I think I've gotten too into the Adventure era, lol "If that's the chaos of the present then why would he be trying to attack sonic again? Had he not been purified in the past?" Huh? When I said that was the Chaos of the present? I don´t know if you have misunderstood me, but what I was trying to say was: "Time Eater made actual Sonic and Chaos from the past fight. Sonic defeated him, but that didn´t purify him. He was purified when he returned to his era and fought against Adventure Super Sonic" "And these characters are not good at making robots? And willy is not it?" Actually, I must admit that I misunderstood you in this point. Anyway, this is a strange point, but a copy don´t need to have a similar body structure to mimic someone. Metal and his body are a perfect example. If someone have of know the data or abilities of someone, he can make a copy of him. Mimic X and Zero isn´t impossible, Zero Nightmare is an example. Maybe the fact that Sigma does not often try to make copies of the diabolical robots is something plot device? It´s curious, because X and Zero showed that they have soul, or at least something similar. I'm not quite sure how this works, but can you make a copy of a soul? I must repeat, I know that the light saber is effective against mechanical beings, but that doesn´t mean it would destroy, for example, the Time Eater easily just because is more effective against metal. Is like saying that a water type Pokémon who isn´t even legendary would kill Solaris with one hit just because "the water type is powerful against fire beings" The light of the explosion literally ate the poor Cain, so it reached him. Since Cain es just a human, I don´t know how would he survive I think I must play again Zero 3, because I don´t remember when the digital world collided with the real. Well, it doesn´t matter. The Zero saga is cool, so I don´t care playing it again The problem is: That occurred in the episode 38, and what I showed to you happened in the episode 73. That´s why I think the power scaling is different. In the games, Shadow is still weaker than Sonic after ""resurrecting"", while it´s backwards in the anime P.D. I´m going to make a fan-game. It´s name will be: "Professor Ciel and the diabolical saber"